


losing control

by Seoknams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seoknams/pseuds/Seoknams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles and derek are finally having sex, and are finally going to create their bond</p><p>the summary sucks, but i dont think its that bad, first time posting a work, be nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	losing control

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i post a fanfic, please read leave comments and tell me how i can improve if you think its that bad  
> and enjoy i guess!

The feeling of his big hands on his body, his long fingers caressing and leaving bruises.  
limb against limb, body against body.  
the feeling of sweat running down his back as he arches of the bed, blinded pleasure, that he can never stop asking for, he takes a deep breath, as his moans grow louder and louder.  
he should keep quite for the sake of his neighbours, but how is he supposed to not scream when the man between his legs won't stop stroking him, and licking his entrance 

“Alpha..” he can't help calling derek by his status, because he knows how much it drives him crazy, he knows how much he loves it when stiles surrenders himself to him, showing derek that he is in control and no one else. showing him that stiles is his omega that no one will ever take away from him.

Derek holds on to stiles cheeks and opens them even farther. nibbling on stiles inner thigh. driving stiles crazy with the idea of being marked and claimed by his alpha. knowing that these marks are gonna stay there for a while, but what really gets to stiles is the thought of having derek sink his teeth into his neck, officially claiming him as his, and forming their mating bond, just the thought of his makes stiles leak even more silk, he can't wait to get his bite mark so he can show it off in front of everyone, showing them that his alpha is the greatest alpha in the world.

as much as stiles loved being ravished slowly, he was getting impatient, he wanted his Alphas cock inside him now. and he wasn't going to wait any longer.

“alpha.. please”. he could feel derek smiling against his entrance.

“ please what, my little omega?” stiles didn't understand why he had blushed by the idea of telling derek that he wanted him to fuck him all the way till next thursday, for god sake he is naked in front of the man with his head between his legs and his mouth dripping with the omegas silk. now he decided to get shy? he really had problems.

he could feel the blush growing all the way to his chest when he opened his mouth uttering the words..

“Please Alphaa.. i want you inside me already…”, as much as derek was acting cocky even he had his limit, he growled at stiles declaration, flipping him onto his stomach without stiles even taking the chance to notice what's happening, he was already face down ass up, presenting to his alpha, showing him what he’s got. he could feel even more wetness running down all the way from his entrance to his thigh, his body was preparing itself to take in the alphas cock that then is going to prepare him to take his alphas knot. And fuck stiles couldn't wait to take that knot, that's going to fill him up with dereks scent that everyone will smell on him.

and then suddenly there it was, dereks cock probing at his entrance, trying to go in but the aim was just not right, what the fuck was happening with derek?, stiles turned his face trying to see what was keeping his alpha from ramming him, and that's when he sees it, derek had completely given up to his alpha instinct, red eyes and teeth all out, he couldn't direct, because he was too busy thrusting in mid- air, and that's when stiles decided to take things into his own hands. 

he turned to the back trying to reach to his alphas cock, but derek just wouldn't calm down, he was thrusting and growling not caring about anything but reaching stiles entrance and fucking him senseless, when stiles finally caught dereks cock he immediately directed it to the right place, and then without break or mental support there it was, dereks cock was being shoved into him, derek was too into himself to take a break and rest till stiles adjusted, he just rammed stiles into the mattress, not stopping at anything, and stiles was completely surprised, he was told that he would feel a little pain, but all he could feel was pleasure, and nothing else. the pleasure was to intense he could feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

the bed was shaking squeaking and hitting the wall, his neighbours totally weren't going to notice anything.

and that's when stiles felt it, dereks breath on his neck as his teeth pressured the pulse point on his neck, and stiles couldn't wait anymore.

“please, Alpha, claim me, mark me, make me yours!”  
not knowing it was possible dereks thrusting to became even faster, his growls going louder, and that's when he sank his teeth into stiles neck.

stiles screamed. and screamed. and screamed.

he screamed so loud his own ears hurt, but he didn't scream from pain, he screamed from the weird yet beautiful sensations that were attacking his body all at once, the pleasure of finally being claimed by derek, the pleasure of feeling their bond being created, and the intense pleasure of cumming untouched just by dereks continuous jabbing into his pleasure spot and his official ownership over him.

he felt dereks knot growing at the base of his dick, derek continued thrusting, and just when stiles thought the intense pleasure was over, dereks knot was shoved into his body, splitting him apart and stretching to the point of never going back. 

stiles blacked out at the feeling of dereks cum being spread inside him, marking him and ruining him for anyone else, nothing felt as good as having dereks seed seated deep inside him, stiles knows he made the right decision when he fell in love with derek.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter  
> "@uItgirls"


End file.
